Potion
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: What would happen if Icy turned Stormy in a fairy?
1. Chapter 1

-1" Icy what are we going to do today." stormy asked leaning over the edge of the bed and tossing a ball she took from a five year old up into the air.

" I don't know Stormy stop asking." The ice witch was busy with other things. She was making a potion for class that would turn you from a witch into a fairy. She had been working on it all day and Stormy was starting to get really bored.

" I want to do something." she said looking around suddenly noticing Darcy absence. " where did Darcy go?"

" Out she said she needed to get something for the potion she's making." Icy said pouring a liquid into another one. " Aren't you supposed to be doing your project?" She asked turning around. "They're due tomorrow."

" Yea and I'll either get you or Darcy to do it." The frizzy hair girl stated with a smile.

" I'm not going to help you this time if you can't do it yourself….." Her voice trailed off.

" what is it Icy?" Stormy asked sitting up.

" I got a great idea." She beamed.

" Ok……what is it?" Stormy asked annoyed that she had to repeat her question.

" Wait for Darcy I'll tell you both when she gets home." Icy said returning to her work.

" Aw man more waiting."

" yes Stormy more waiting." Icy teased.

It was almost a half an hour before Darcy returned.

" Finally! Icy, Darcy is back." Stormy said yelling to her oldest sister.

" Yea I know." Icy said coming out of her room.

" I couldn't find the ingredient I wanted to use so I guess I'll have to go make it from scratch." Darcy said shaking her head in disappointment.

" Well Darcy I want you to come see my potion I don't think I have it quite right." Icy said motioning Darcy to follow her into her room.

" What do I look like to you an idiot?" Darcy asked stepping away.

" Fine it was worth a shot. Stormy get in here!" Icy said defeated . She really wanted Darcy to test out her new potion, but Stormy would have to do for now.

" why?" The storm witch asked.

" Because if you don't I'm going to turn you into a puppy. Now get in here!"

" Fine what's the worst that could happen." Stormy said stepping into Icy's room. She found out what was the worst that could happen. Icy told her to test the potion, and not thinking straight Stormy did what she was told. She felt nothing after she swallowed the potion except for a little gurgling in her stomach.

" Darn it didn't work." the ice queen stated stepping away from stormy to get a better look at her. " I thought for sure it would…." She stopped realizing that Stormy had fallen to the floor. " Darcy get in here." Icy yelled to her younger sister as she moved slowly towards Stormy.

" What Icy I was in the middle….." She stopped seeing Stormy on the floor, " what happened?" She asked getting down to feel Stormy's head.

" Nothing I told her to test my potion." Icy said turning away from her two sisters.

" Well that was stupid." Darcy stated coldly. " What do we do now? What was your potion supposed to do?"

" It was supposed to turn her into a…"

" Yes into a what?" Darcy asked now clearly starting to get angry with her oldest sister.

" into a fairy." she said quietly.

" What!!!!! You turned stormy into a fairy!" She yelled getting up and going over to Icy.

" yea I didn't think the potion would do this." She said pointing at her youngest sister still lying on the floor.

" We better put her in her bed." Darcy said going back over to Stormy and picking up her legs. " are you going to help or am I going to drag her?"

" why don't you just use your powers?" Icy asked

" because we don't know how my powers will affect her at this point. So I say let's pick her up. Like we used to do when we were kids."

" Fine." She said as she pick up Stormy's hands. They managed to get her out of Icy's room and into Stormy's room.

" This place is a mess." Darcy said trying not to drop Stormy as the walked over clothes, shoes and other items.

" whatever lets put her on her bed." Icy said walking over to Stormy's bed. They set her down on her bed, and left the room, but not before Icy looked back to get one last look at her baby sister.

" All we can do now is wait." Darcy said putting her hand on Icy's shoulder.

" Yea….. Wait….." she said leaving Stormy's room. It was a long night for Icy and Darcy they each watched their sister in shifts. Morning came and still no sign of anything happening to Stormy until she awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

-1" La, la, la, la." Stormy sang getting out of bed.

" Uh, Icy you might want to get in here." Darcy said inching away from her perky sister.

" what? Is stormy a…." She stop dead when she got into the room.

" Oh good morning sisters. Isn't it a lovely day. What to wear all this stuff is to dark. Icy do you have anything pink I can borrow?"

" Pink? No I don't." Icy said starring at her sister in amazement. " Darcy I need to speak with you out here." She said leaving Stormy's room and going into the hall way.

" What?" Darcy snapped at her sister.

" The potion wasn't supposed to do this it was only supposed to change her appearance." Icy said nervously

" Well it obviously did more than that." The brunette said pointing at Stormy still dancing around the room trying to find something pink to wear.

" Well we don't know how long this is going to last. So we better give her what she wants."

" Alright. What did she ask for?" Darcy said trying to think.

" Something pink to wear. Do you have anything pink?"

" Are you kidding." Darcy gave her sister a weird look before continuing. " We have to go out and buy something. Tell Stormy to wear what she normally wears, and we'll take her shopping."

" Stormy hates shopping." Icy told her sister. " even when we were younger."

" Yes that's true but she is a fairy now." Darcy said starting to leave the room.

" Where are you going?!"

" I'm first going to check the ingredients you used. Then I'm going to get some money." "_ it's going to be a long day._"

" Stormy?" Icy asked turning slowly back into the room.

" Yea? " she asked in return.

" Just put on anything, we're going to Magix to get some new clothes for you." the ice witch said cautiously. She didn't know how her sister would react.

" Yippee!!!" Stormy danced around the room. She went into the bathroom to get ready when she came out she still looked like stormy. Frizzy purple hair, red halter with a maroon mini skirt, but something about her was different. Icy concluded that it was her eyes normally they were filled with hate and anger, but today they were happy and full of life.

" You two ready." The dark witch asked heading towards the door.

" Sure" Was all Icy could say.

" Yup!" Stormy said prancing out of her of the house and down the street.

" Let's go" Darcy said motioning Icy to follow Stormy. They went to several stores Stormy skipping through each and everyone of them. Icy and Darcy never went into the stores they simply handed Stormy the money and waited outside. They arrived at a beautiful outlet, and Stormy decided she wanted to go in. Darcy and Icy waited across the street praying to not be seen by any other witches.

" Hey Ice, look." Darcy said pointing.

" what?" Icy asked not seeing what Darcy was pointing at.

" It's them."

" There going into the same store Stormy's in." Icy said getting up.

" No stay here they probably won't meet it is a big store."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Stella check this out." Musa said putting on a hat.

" eww that has got to be the ugliest hat ever." Stella said taking it from Musa's hands and throwing it over her shoulder. The hat landed on Stormy's head. Stormy took it off of her head, and looked at it.

" I don't think this hat will go with anything I picked out. Thank you though Stella." Stormy said giving the hat back to Stella.

" Stormy" the Winx said in unison.

" Yes?" She asked not knowing why the said her name like that.

" Are you feeling ok?" Flora asked cautiously.

" Yup why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day and I'm shopping."

" Tecna do you know anything about this." The red head said shifting uncomfortably.

" No she still looks like Stormy so she could be acting."

" I don't think she acting." Stella said getting in Stormy's face to get a better look.

" Hey Flora I saw this cute pink mini skirt that I thought would look perfect on you." Stormy said getting closer and closer to the group of girls still amazed she hadn't attacked yet.

" do you think she's been spelled?" Musa asked to Tecna.

" yes but by whom? No one in Magix has that kind of power." Tecna said checking her status on Stormy.

" Well do one of your scan thingies." Bloom said she was getting very nervous and considered running out of the store.

" Ok scan complete." Tecna said trying to read her computer. " this can't be right."

" Well Tecna maybe your computer is broken." The blonde said getting closer trying to read the computer. " What's it say?"

" It says Stormy's not a witch, she's a fairy." she closed her computer, and went over to Stormy.

"Stormy how do you feel?"

" I feel fine, what's going on?" She asked now backing away.

" Nothing." She said turning back to her friends. " I think we need to take her back to Alfea.

" alright." Flora said heading towards the door she looked out and there standing across the street were Icy and Darcy. " Guys come look."

" What is it Flora?" Musa asked

" The other two do you think they're fairies?"

" No they look as mean as ever." Bloom said backing away from the door.

" So how are we going to get her out of here without them noticing?" Tecna asked going over to the window to get a better look at the witches.

" I've got it covered." She said stepping back and taking off her ring. " Solaria. Gettus Outa Herrus." With a flash off light all six of the girls vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Icy did you see that?"

" Yea I think our fairy friends found Stormy." Icy said running towards the door of the outlet.

" Where do you think they're going to take her?" She said as they both burst through the door.

" Alfea." With a flash of blue light they went to alfea.


	3. Chapter 3

-1" Ms. Faragonda we have a problem." Stella said popping her head into Faragonda's office. " May we come in?"

" Yes dear you can come in." She said motioning her hand to the front of her desk.

" thank you." The Winx said.

" what seems to be the problem?" She said looking at all the girls.

" Ok you can come in now." Musa said going to open the door.

" Hello Ms. Faragonda." Stormy greeted the headmistress.

" Hello… I'm sorry I had forgotten your name." She hadn't really learned the Trix names yet, but the headmistress new she was one of them.

" My name is Stormy Trix." She said taking her position in the middle of the group.

" Oh…. well…. aren't you a witch?" She asked wondering why Stormy was being so polite.

" You see that's the problem." Tecna said showing her readings to Faragonda.

" Oh I see well I've never dealt with this before. She is become of fairy not just her personality but soon she will start to look like a fairy, and if it gets to far she will grow wings, and with the wings she will become a permanent fairy." She said closing the computer. " Now she can stay here at alfea for the time being I will warn headmistress Griffin you may go now girls."

" Thank you for your time Ms. Faragonda." Stormy said leaving with the other girls.

" There is no one in Magix with enough power to do that, It would take both me and Griffin to even change her personality. This is serious we have to find out who did this to her and why."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Icy why are we out here when we know Stormy's in there." Darcy asked getting annoyed with her older sister

" Because we don't want anyone to notice us. We'll stay here until nightfall then we will go and look for Stormy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" OK is it just me or is Stormy starting to get on your nerves too?" Stella whispered to the flower fairy.

" Stella be nice Stormy is our guest she's a fairy now we can't treat her like a witch."

" Well I don't like the way she is checking everything out." 

" She's just looking around she has to start classes tomorrow."

" Yea and why does she have to take classes, she won't be a fairy for long." The blonde fairy asked flopping down on the couch.

" We don't want people to get suspicious." Flora said taking her seat in the chair opposite of the couch.

" Well people know what Stormy looks like I mean she is one of the Trix."

" That's where you come in Stell." Bloom said coming out of her room with Stormy by her side.

" We need to give Stormy a whole new look something the other girls won't recognize." She sat on the arm of the chair where Flora was sitting.

" It won't be easy. It will take me all night to fix her hair." Stella said jokingly

" Stella what did I say, be nice. We both know it won't take all night."

" Fine we better start now." All six of them walked into Stella's room. When Stella turned around and made them leave, they all waited outside anxious to see what she would do to Stormy. It took two and a half hours before Stella was ready to show her friends her newest masterpiece.

" Ok girls, she's ready." Stella came out of her room and sat down next to her friends for the 'show'

"How do I look." Stormy walked out of Stella's room, and as soon as she did everyone's jaw dropped. Her hair was straight and it was dirty blonde. She wore a light pink shirt, dark blue jeans, with pink stilettos. No one would ever think that she was a witch let alone a Trix.

" You look wonderful sweetie." Flora chirped not feeling weird calling her that.

" Thanks." Stormy took a bow "I owe it all to Stella." She pointed to Stella.

" Thank you, Thank you I am amazing aren't I?"

" Take a seat princess." Bloom said pulling Stella back into reality.

Yawns "Man am I tired well off to bed." Musa said taking her leave.

"Did we decide where Stormy was going to sleep?" Tecna asked concerned.

" Well all of us have two roommates, except for of course…" The fire fairy said

" Oh no I told you when we first met I wouldn't have a roommate." She crossed her arms sharply and turned away from her friends.

" Its only for a few days Stella I think you can manage a few days."

" Fine I need some help to make a bed for her."

When Icy, and Darcy were sure everyone was asleep the snuck into the school.

" How do we know what room she's in?" Icy asked breaking Darcy's concentration

" She is still our sister, I should be able to track her."

" Ok I'll wait over here." Icy said moving away from her very dark sister.

" found her." Darcy said looking up in disgust.

" where is she?" Icy ask returning to her sister's side once again.

" She is bunking with our favorite fairies."

" Fine let's check it out." with out another word Darcy and Icy flew up to the Dorm where Stormy was staying.

" which room is she in D?" Icy asked squinting to see in the dark.

" She's in Stella's room." Darcy said moving over to the next window.

" Great. Well I guess it's a little better than Bloom's room." She said moving to where her sister was. Darcy casts a spell and within seconds they were in Stella's room.

" Darcy cast a spell on Stella I don't want her waking up and warning to the school."

Darcy did what she was told. " Is that her over there?" Icy whispered to Darcy as she moved cautiously towards the sleeping girl.

" Did the potion do this?" Darcy asked putting her hand on Stormy's head.

" Maybe, I'm not sure but we can't take her now or they'll notice. We'll come back tomorrow and take her then."

" K" they left leaving their baby sister behind. Stormy woke up a few seconds after they disappeared.

" Stella are you awake?" Stormy asked moving towards Stella's bed.

" Well I am now." Stella snapped.

" sorry, but I thought I heard something."

" Hey are you ok?" Bloom asked rubbing her eyes.

" Yea little witch girl over their thought she heard something."

" what did you hear sweetie?" Flora said almost floating into the room.

" I thought I heard….. My sisters."


	4. Chapter 4

-1

" Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Bloom asked sitting down on Stormy's bed.

" Yea, I felt them I couldn't hear what exactly they were saying but I know it was them."

" Let's go back to sleep they're gone now, and they won't come back tonight." Stella said putting her sleep mask back one and falling onto her pillow.

" Ok we'll talk about this tomorrow." Bloom and Flora left. Stormy went back to her bed for she couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" We need to have a plan for taking Stormy back we can't fix this unless we have her." Icy was pacing back and forth while Darcy was one the couch filing her nail.

" We'll get her back. Don't be such a worry wart." Darcy stopped filing and looked at her nails unsatisfied she started to file again.

" Tonight we'll go and take her, but what do we do about the fairies they'll know she is gone."

" But will they know who took her?" Darcy asked standing up to stop her sister from pacing.

" I'm not sure how much Stormy has told them."

" well we better hope she hasn't told them to much."

RIIIIIIIIIING

" Darn time for class." Icy said picking up her books

" Yea let's go." Darcy shut the door of her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ok class today we are going to be learning about darkness today." Professor Palladium

" Uh Professor, were fairies not witches." Amarelle exclaimed.

" Yes but to understand light we have to understand darkness." He said putting his hands behind his back. " now can anybody tell me what darkness is?"

" I think I can Professor." Stormy said raising her hand.

" Ah yes the new girl. I'm sorry what is your name again?"

" My name is Sally, and darkness is taking shadows, or emotions and being able to shift and change them to your will."

" Yes that is very good, but I think your talking about the power of darkness, which very few people can control."

" Oh right." She said sitting down.

" Don't worry you did great." Musa said leaning over to Stormy's desk.

" No I made a fool out of myself." She said putting her head down on her folded arms.

RIIIIIIING

" Oh I guess that is it for today class see you tomorrow."

" Stormy you did great in there." Bloom said putting her arm on Stormy's shoulder.

" Thanks." Stormy said looking back into Bloom's eyes.

" Who came up with the lame name of Sally?" Stella said stepping in front of the two girls.

" Tecna did. Stormy said she wanted it to start with an 'S' and end in a 'Y'. Sally was te only one we could find." Musa said.

" Ladies Ms. Faragonda would like to see you in her office." Ms. Griselda said coming out from around the corner. " She wants to see the new girl as well."

" Ok." Bloom said turning to the corner and heading for the headmistresses office. She knocked on the door.

" Come in." A voice from inside said.

" you wanted to see us Ms. Faragonda?" Stella asked going into the room and standing in front of her desk.

" Yes I would like to ask Stormy a few questions. If she wants you girls to hear I have no objections to letting you stay."

" Yes they can stay."

" Ok I want to ask you, do you know who spelled you" She asked resting her head on her hands.

" Yes I do." She replied. " It was my sister Icy. I don't think she meant to she said it was a project for class, she wanted Darcy to taste it but when she wouldn't Icy asked me to."

" I see you said taste. So this was a potion?"

" Yes I think she said it was only supposed to change my appearance, but as you can see it did a lot more."

" Stormy tell Ms. F what you heard last night." Bloom whispered into Stormy's ear, but it was loud enough for the headmistress to hear.

" what did you hear?"

" I thought I heard my sisters last night in Stella's room. I think they were coming to take me back to Cloud Tower to try and reverse the effects."

" well your welcome to stay as long as you like." Ms F said motioning towards the door.

" you can go now girls. Thank you for your time."

--------------------------------------------------------

" Ok Icy I found out what went wrong with your potion." Darcy said looking at a old brown book.

" What did I do wrong?" She asked getting to close to Darcy.

" I can't concentrate with you breathing over my shoulder." She said giving her sister a cold look.

" Oh sorry." Icy said stepping back.

" you put to much mandrake root, and not enough of red dragon root causing the potion to be off balance." She stepped away from the cauldron and took of her yellow glasses to rub her eyes.

" Well should we go get Stormy now so we can reverse the effects?"

" Yes I think we should." They both snapped they're fingers and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------

" Flora can I talk to you." Stormy poked her head into flora's room shyly.

" sure sweetie. You can sit here." She said patting the seat besides her. " what is it."

" It's about my sisters." Stormy rested her head on her hands. " I'm afraid they'll want to take me back to CT."

" And you don't want to go?"

" No." It was the first time she had admitted it. " I like it here, at alfea. Back at Cloud Tower I was Icy, and Darcy's little sister. The only friends that I had were the ones they intimidated or beat up for me. I can't say that they were the only ones who did that I had done it too, but know that I have you guys I don't want to go back to that. Does that sound weird?"

" No" Was all flora could say to the very troubled girls sitting beside her.

" well then you'll let me stay?"

" yes you can stay if you want."

" thanks, sorry I bothered you I'll be going now." Stormy got up and walked to the glass door.

" ok bye."


	5. Chapter 5

-1" well were here. Ugh again." Darcy said

" Stop your witching D" the ice witch said coldly to her sister as they rounded the corner. " Now stop talking we don't want to get caught."

"fine, but I hate this place."

"your still talking." They came up to a green doorway. "this is it. Ok now quietly." She turned the golden door knob, and slowly entered the room.

"If you wanted quiet then why did I wear heals?" The dark witch said sarcastically. Icy ignored her comment. They quickly found Stella's room, and opened the door. The fairy of the sun and moon was sprawled out on her bed drooling, clearly enjoying the dream she was having. Stormy however was not enjoy her dream. She was tossing and turning, almost falling off the bed.

"No don't, please stop." Stormy yelled from within her dream. Icy knelt down beside her sister's bed placed her cold head to Stormy's fiery forehead.

" Darcy help me get her out of here." She said standing up.

" ok, but how are we going to get her outta here? Don't you think that would look a little conspicuous?"

" Well what other choice do we have?" Icy bent over and picked up Stormy's feet. As soon as Icy's cold hands touched her feet she opened her eyes. Darcy managed to get her hand over Stormy's mouth before she could scream.

"Now what?" She said fighting the storm witch's thrashing.

"We need a plan. Ok you take one hand……." Before she could finish Stormy got away from her sisters grip.

"Stella." Stormy screamed trying desperately to get up, but she fell on her face.

"what, what, Stormy what is it." She looks around but she couldn't see anyone.

" My sister they were here." She said putting her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Stormy are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Stella said rubbing her eye.

" What's going on? We heard screaming." Bloom walked into the room drowsily.

" Yo did Stella fall off her bed again?" The hip hop fairy leaned against the door crossing her arms.

" No, I didn't." Stella looked down at her slippers lying next her bed.

" My sister were here. They tried to take me back to cloud tower." She said barely audible.

" Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" The red head asked her

" Positive." She looked up at Bloom.

" I am feeling some dark energy, but its usually stronger than this." Bloom looked around the room.

" Maybe without me they don't have the dark energy they used to."

"That makes sense, you were always the pissy one in the group." Stella chuckled

" Stella that's not very nice." Flora sat down on Stormy's little bed.

" No she's right." She looked out the window. " I don't want to go back to that." She whispered to herself only Flora heard what she had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" we were this close." Icy yelled while they walked to their dorm.

" I hate admit it, but we might have to use our powers on her we don't have much more time to get our little sister back." Darcy looked away from Icy.

" I know." She placed her hand on her sister's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

" Well, what are we going to do they're sure to keep an extra close eye on her now." Darcy sat down on the couch, and crossed her legs. Icy went into the kitchen even though she knew she wasn't hungry. She hadn't been hungry since Stormy went to Alfea.

" We just have to do it when they're not expecting it." She came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. She sat down next to her sister.

" Do you have a time in mind?" She shifted so she could look at Icy.

" Yea 4th period." She said smirking.

" Whatever, it's not like we need to go to Potions anyway," she said as Icy gave her a evil glare.


	6. Final chapter

-1The next day Stormy was still uneasy always looking over shoulder. They asked her if she wanted to stay in the dorm; she told them that she felt safer with them. The day went on relatively normal. Fourth period came up quiet quickly.

" So Sally how did you do on that test in Palladium's class." Amerilla leaned over to ask her.

" I got a 97, not to bad." Stormy said resting her head on her hand.

" That's great, why do you look so bummed?" The brunette asked leaning a little closer.

" Oh it's nothing." She quickly stated. She returned to her work. Just then the wall opposite Stormy exploded, and Icy and Darcy flew in.

" We want our sister back!" Icy shouted over the pandemonium going on in the room. Bloom jumped onto one of the only desk still standing. Everyone else except for the Winx and Stormy had left the room.

" If you want her come and take her." They all transformed into their fairy outfits.

" Darcy I think that's a threat." Icy slowly descended to the floor. She opened her hand and threw the ice ball at Stella. She flew against the wall from the blow. Darcy used her power and surrounded Stormy and Flora. While Icy was trying to fend off the other four.

" Stormy it's me Darcy. Come home with us, you don't belong here." She tried in vain to convince her.

" No I'm staying here!" She shouted back at her sister.

" Stormy please listen to me we don't have much time." Darcy was getting worried a feeling she didn't like, and wasn't used to having. Stormy was fed up with her sisters always telling her what to do. She shot an energy ball at Darcy. The dark witch fell backwards onto the floor. " Stor…Stormy." She got up and threw an energy ball missing Stormy and hitting Flora.

" Darcy what's going on over there?" Icy had successfully incased every last fairy in ice. "The ice won't last long Darcy just grab Stormy."

" Fine." She lunged towards Stormy and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Let me go Darcy…let me go! Flora…..Flora help me!" She tried desperately to get free, but she failed. The witches flew off with Stormy in their arms.

"What happened in here?!" Faragonda exclaimed running into the destroyed classroom. "Flora are you alright?" She asked helping the fairy of nature up.

" They took Stormy!" She started to cry. She sank down to the floor.

"Ice breaker!" The ice that entrapped the rest of the Winx was broken. They fell to the floor. Bloom rushed to Flora's side.

" Flora are you alright?" The red head asked kneeling down.

" They took her and I couldn't help her……I couldn't help her." She put her head in her hand and sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Alright tie her up good." Icy instructed Darcy.

" I've got it I've got it." She said standing up and brushing the dust off her knees.

" Ok Stormy we're going to turn you back." Icy said stepping back to get one final look at her fairy sister.

" No Icy please, let me go back." Stormy pleaded

" Why the hell would you want to go back there?" She asked crossing her arms.

" Because…I…..was….happy." Her words shocked both Darcy and Icy.

" Stormy I'm sorry, but we need you." It was the first time in her life that Darcy had admitted that she needed Stormy.

" Darcy let's just say the spell. She'll be back to her old self in no time." Icy held out a hand waiting for Darcy to join her.

" Ok." She said with a sigh as she grabbed her sister frigid hand. They said the incantation. Their sister head bowed and a single tear fell from it. They took Stormy carefully and laid her on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

" Flora there was nothing we could do. We knew they were bound to come and take her. It was only a matter of time." Stella said sitting down on her bed.

" I know, but I do miss her." Flora started to leave, but a hand gently grabbed her wrist, and she sat down again.

" You can't blame yourself." Stella tried to look into her friends eyes, but her head was low and her eyes were full of tears.

" I'll be ok I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Ok darling."

---------------------------------------------------

Icy poked her head through the door.

" Are you ok?" Icy asked her sister who looked dazedly up at her.

" Yea I think so." She stated hoarsely.

" Do you remember anything?" The ice witched sat down next to her sister, and put her arm around Stormy's shoulder.

" I remember everything." Stormy looked down at her feet. "Is Darcy ok?" She suddenly stood up remembering that she hit her with an lightening ball.

" She's fine she fell asleep two hours ago." They had stayed up all night to make sure nothing went wrong.

" Ok." She didn't know why she cared both her and Icy thought it was a lingering effect from the potion. " So what are we going to do now?"

"Well your going to change before I gag." She looked her sister over. "Then we'll wake Darcy up, and go from there." Icy stood up and was leaving the room when Stormy called out to her " Hey Ice can I ask you something?"

" Sure." Icy stopped in her tracks

" Can we……..take a break for a while?" The frizzy haired girl stood up.

" Sure." Icy wasn't sure why, but she knew that trying to make Stormy go right back into evil was a bad idea, and she and Darcy could use a little break too.

" Thanks."

" No prob." Stormy suddenly grabbed her sister and hugged her. It was something that was never done by any witch, but Icy didn't protest; she didn't try to pull her sister off of her instead she hugged back, and she liked it.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**well it took me forever, and i thank those of you who were patient in waiting. Sisterly love i love it **


End file.
